Vorlus Vilehoof
Vorlus Vilehoof is an Ancient Satyr Shadowdancer, currently in league with Morleru and leading the Jadefire Satyr. War of the Ancients Before his transformation, he was a Highborne - serving under Xavius as a Guard to Azshara. Vorlus was transformed into a Satyr willingly by the newly crowned Satyr King, Xavius, after a mad craving of power during the War of the Ancients. Him and his brethren fought against the Night Elves for the Legion, yet were defeated and fled into hiding in the most shadowed regions of Kalimdor. For thousands of years, he stalked the wilderness and prayed on travellers and those who strayed from the pack; often torturing and mutilating them beyond repair to satisfy his cruel desires of inflicting pain. Third War. Third War Eventually, he found his way into the Legion's fold once more - under Tichondrius. This ended quickly however, when Illidan Stormrage arrived with his forces and consumed the Skull of Gul'dan, slaying the Lord of the Nathrezim and laying waste to the gathered Satyr. Once again, Vorlus managed to escape through shifty and stealthy tactics, laying low. During the battle, he engaged in single combat with Illidan - gaining a large scar up his chest from the Betrayer's Glaives of Azzinoth, causing him to scurry away into the forests, defeated. For this, he harbours a great hatred for Illidan. Present He was hunted by some of the Night Elves of Teldrassil; lowly adventurers attempting to gain status, yet escaped them and fled further inland. He stayed within the corrupt forests of Felwood, knowing the Night Elves had little hold over the area, and mingled with the other races corrupted by the Legion's influence. He worked his way up within the ranks of the Jadefire Sect, becoming a Captain over a part of the Jadefire's forces. Vorlus still craved power, though.. and the Legion had failed twice already. His faith in them has waned over the years, and he grows tired of waiting for them to show themselves again. Vorlus was stalking the wilderness with a group of Jadefire one day, when he came upon a group of intruders - Pale Elves. Him and his gang attacked the 'puny Elves', yet were defeated - Vorlus being bested in combat by the Demon Hunter, swearing allegience to save his own skin like any Demonic being would. He followed the Demon Hunter, swaying his brethren over to Morleru's side from the 'loser' Legion - eventually becoming leader of the Jadefire after the group killed off all other opposers to his rule. Vorlus helped the Ember Coven kill plenty of Legion-worshippers within Felwood, converting even more, before travelling to Outland and helping them kill Akama. After Morleru used Akama's scythes to obtain the Warglaives of Azzinoth, they were gifted to Vorlus... yet he still has to adapt to them. After returning to the Shadow Hold, he had remember all the foul insults he had been given by Onillia, Jikininki and Sinelara. He proceeded to then hunt them down one-by-one, take them to his torture chamber, and make their lives living hell for a few hours. This also happened to Velashi, who tried to save them. He enslaved Jikininki, becoming her Master, and also warped a strange Night Elf (Malorna) into a Succubus (Female Satyr have no model) - also enslaving her. After this, he went out to restock his prisoners, due to running low from using their souls to enslave the two Succubi. He returned to find his elite Shadowdancers fighting Malorna and Onillia, to which he raged like Arnold. Malorna had already killed 5 of his Shadowdancers, and then proceeded to escape and taunt him despite being shackled. He let her go, swearing vengeance, before returning to his chambers and devouring the souls of the fallen to make himself stronger. He then began to manipulate Jikininki, eventually persuading her into a more Demonic attitude, and to her submitting herself to him - finishing off the binding ritual; meaning he can now summon her. Category:Characters